


Abuse

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [430]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Protective Jensen Ackles, Protective Misha Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write a j2m where for a long time a director has trashed Jared when they are alone. And hits him a lot. He covers it up but Misha and Jensen find out by seeing it in action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abuse

**Author's Note:**

> I will not accept prompts here, only on my blog lovingsmutandfluff.tumblr.com

For a guy as big as Jared, you’d think that it wouldn’t be an issue for him to stand up for himself.

But when it came to Jared being alone with the director that they had to work with, it was hard for Jared to fight back.

When Jared tried to stop the director the first time, his life pretty much turned into a living Hell around the man, and whenever Jared was alone with him, the director made sure Jared knew.

Jared would try to make sure that the bruises that he had from the director were hidden, especially from Jensen and Misha.

This was his own problem. Not theirs.

“Jared!” Jensen grinned, walking up to Jared, and patting him on the shoulder.

Jared flinched and Jensen gave a confused look.

“Jared? You OK?”

“Just fine…rough weekend…” Jared lied. “I gotta go….see you in a bit.” Jared said, before quickly moving away.

Misha walked up to Jensen, seeing Jared leave in a rush.

“What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know….for the past few weeks, he’s been acting weird, but hasn’t said anything was wrong.” Jensen said.

“Huh….” Misha muttered. “Do you think we should try to figure out?”

“I don’t know. I don’t wan to pressure him into anything…but…I’m worried.”

“Yeah….I see why.” Misha nodded.

Jensen sighed, shaking his head and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“We should probably get ready for a new day. See you on set, Misha.”

“Later.” Misha nodded.

The two parted, each looking back to where Jared disappeared off to.

_

Throughout the day, Misha and Jensen kept an eye on Jared, trying to figure out what was up. He always seemed to try to be around people, and when Jensen stole a glance, he was pretty sure that he saw a bruise.

“Something’s up.” Jensen said. “And I really don’t like it.”

“We’ll figure out what’s up. We will.”

_

The day was like no other, and after a few hours of shooting, everyone took a break. Jared tried to get out of the room before the director could call on him to stay after but it was too late, and Jared was stopped by him.

“I want to see you….alone.”

“Please, not today. Please.” Jared begged softly, watching the last person leave.

“You think you can just escape me?” The director growled. “Think you can just move on? Fuck that, and fuck you.”

And the directors fist went flying.

_

Jensen and Misha were looking around for Jared, trying to figure out where their friend was.

After asking around, they realized that Jared never left set, and they started going in looking for him, when they heard angry screaming and yelling from the director.

Jensen and Misha ran, seeing what was happening and realizing why Jared never tried to say anything.

Jensen and Misha grew angry, seeing Jared on the ground, cowering in fear, and Jensen rushed forward, grabbing the director and tackling him to the ground, while Misha ran over to Jared, helping Jared sit up.

“You think this is alright to do!?” Jensen yelled. “I’ll make sure you’re as never steps on a set again, or anywhere near  _any_  type of production!” Jensen growled. “Get the fuck out!!” _  
_

The director got up, and ran out of the door, before Jensen joined Misha and Jared, features becoming soft.

“Jared….” Misha murmured softly, hands running carefully over the bruises and cuts. “Jared, we’re here for you. He can’t hurt you anymore.”

Jared nodded silently, and leaned forward into the comfort that his two friends were giving him, and Jared shuddered out a shaky sigh.

“We’ll look out for you, Jared.” Jensen whispered his promise. “We’ll help you. You don’t need to be afraid. You don’t.”

“Thank you.” Jared whispered just as softly. “Thank you.”


End file.
